The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an apparatus and a process for processing blocks or bales of feed for livestock.
Silage can be made up of grass, mixtures of grass and clover, cereals such as wheat, barley or mixtures thereof or mixtures of cereals with peas or beans. Cut silage compacted in a silage pit is usually referred to as “blocks”, while feed compacted in a baling press is usually referred to as “bales”. On compacting a layered structure is formed.
Separating feed from a bale or block should be done in such a way that the structure of the remaining part of the block or bale remains intact and does not break off in order to prevent oxygen from intruding in the bale and setting decomposition processes in motion. Using a grabber can cause the blocks to break and fall apart, as a result of which the remaining feed will decompose more quickly. Also, such a grabber makes precise dosing impossible. Furthermore, feed will fall from the grabber when it is moved to the mixing carriage. Nor is the grabber able to properly pick the last remnants of the block off the floor. Feed remnants left behind may start to ferment and accelerate the spoiling of the other feed in the feed kitchen. Because of this the feed kitchen will need to be cleaned and filled on a regular basis.